It is well known that many types of sharp objects and abrasives made from various materials in processes of dynamic interaction with skin produce damage to the integrity of skin layers, which results in bleeding from damaged underlying epidermal/hypodermal small blood vessels such as arterioles and capillaries. Rough surfaces, such as asphalt and concrete, in processes of dynamic interaction with skin produce multiple abrasions, limited to the superficial skin layers (epidermis), and characterized by cuts of varying length and penetration. Dynamic interaction of sharp metal objects with skin, like blades, razors or sharp edged glass fragments cause physical damage to skin and underlying tissue in the form of lacerations and cuts. Blind trauma to the nose, lips or cheeks causes secondary rupture of the nasal or oral cavity mucosal layers, and consequently, significant bleeding. Skin abrasions, lacerations, cuts, ruptured mucosal layers of the nasal and oral cavities result in intense and prolonged bleeding from damaged dermal, hypodermal and mucosal small blood vessels, and it is difficult to provide fast and efficient control of the bleeding by traditional methods.
FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b contain illustrations of some types of skin wounds. In both illustrations, the unattractive scabs are clearly visible.
Blood thinning agents used on a daily basis, such as aspirin, Non Steroidal Anti-Inflammatory Drugs (NSAIDs), such as ibuprofen and derivatives, multiple vitamins (in particular, Vitamin E), a variety of herbal mixtures, a wide array of prescribed medications, along with genetic disorders involving factors limiting coagulation, like hemophilia, all contribute to extended bleeding time from skin and mucosal wounds. Skin wounds bleeding continue for an average of 6 to 12 minutes and, as an end result, scab formation takes place.
Superficial and deep damages to skin layers, such as abrasions or lacerations with prolonged healing time under the scab can provoke development of keloid. Dark skin population is more prone to develop keloid. Treatment for keloid is considered to be complex and has varying degrees of effectiveness. Effective bleeding control, absence of scab formation, faster healing process and smaller scar are factors to be considered for prevention of keloid formation.
The prior art methods of controlling bleeding from accidental skin lacerations, cuts or abrasions, along with bleeding from traumatized mucosal layers of the nose and oral cavities, in a home setting or emergency situations, are generally not very efficient and lag behind most modern medical techniques. Usually, to stop bleeding, a locally applied pressure is used for 6 to 12 minutes or until the bleeding stops, by applying absorbent materials (whatever is handy—paper towel, cotton ball, toilette paper, band-aid) and applying redundant continuous pressure on the area.
Thus, formation of a dark brown scab on the superficial skin wound is the end result of the described bleeding control and first aide technique. The scab formation is an unattractive outcome of a superficial and penetrating skin wound from cosmetic point of view. An individual will need to continue the wound care for a prolonged time of 6 to 8 days or even more, if under the scab bacterial inflammation develops. Finally, the wound undergoes a natural self-healing process by developing a newly formed epithelial layer under the scab.
The formation of a thrombotic mass (scab) over the traumatized skin does not stop bleeding; rather it is a form of a rigid protective barrier over the disrupted skin layers. A scab does not guarantee permanent bleeding control to the skin wound; instead, the scab equalizes hydrostatic pressure in damaged small blood vessels (arterioles and capillaries) and surrounding air pressure. Skin wounds may be contaminated by skin saprophytic, environmental, and foreign bodies' bacteria. Bacterial contamination may result in the inflammation under the scab, with pus formation, which complicates and prolongs healing process. Further, the presence of a scab encapsulates contamination agents and prevents clearing of the contamination agents by drainage from the wound's surface. In addition, a scab itself has physical dimensions, which prevents the wound's shrinking and results in the wound's “gapping”. Just after trauma, damaged capillary nets are overflown by circulating blood, increasing tension in the surrounding tissue in form of posttraumatic local edema, which is a factor in the wound's “gapping”.
Thus, there is a need for new techniques of treating skin wounds that would eliminate scabs' formation, provide sufficient external drainage and accelerate healing time.